one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SMT R1 M10: Leafa vs. Yagyu
Leafa vs Yagyu.jpg|Thumbnail by SentryNeo 10Leafa vs. Yagyu.png|Thumbnail by Draconic Alchemist Supreme Multiversal Tournament: Round 1 Match 10 sees Leafa from Sword Art Online (nominated by Ma19620109) take on Yagyu from Senran Kagura (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar). Intro It’s time for... THE SUPREME MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! Brace yourself, as we’re in the midsts of round 1! With 9 fighters eliminated so far, 23 still stand, but that number will soon drop! Who will survive, both in the bracket, and in existence?! Fight Leafa is teleported onto the crumbled remains of a castle ruins, with Yagyu nowhere in sight. Leafa: “Where… where is she? She should be right across from me, but-” Yagyu suddenly appears next to Leafa. Yagyu: “I’m right here, dummy.” (Cue Light and Silence ; 0:00-0:03) Strike with all you got! Yagyu swings her umbrella into Leafa. FIGHT!!! 60 (Light and Silence; 0:03-0:25) Yagyu continues with several more quick swings of her umbrella, followed by some larger swings with the umbrella opened, knocking Leafa into the air. Yagu throws her umbrella upwards, with spikes coming from the sides, prompting Leafa to summon a shield around herself, blocking the attack. Yagyu leaps into the air and grabs her umbrella, quickly using it to swing into Leafa again. Leafa blocks with a swing of her sword, somehow not cutting the umbrella in half. 54 Leafa gets the upper hand and gets a good swipe into Yagyu, followed by several more swipes in quick succession. Leafa takes a lunge forward, sending Yagyu to the ground, before shooting five boomerang shaped blades. Yagyu gets up quickly and flips away from the projectiles before firing out several of her own projectiles, which hit Leafa on her way down. 48 Leafa lands and dashes forward, lunging at Yagyu when she gets the chance. Leafa blocks the attack with her umbrella before tossing it into the air and kicking Leafa three times, the third one knocking her onto the ground. Yagyu steps to the side and kicks her a fourth time, flipping her over. Leafa lands on one knee and tries to get up, but gets knocked on the top of the head by Yagyu’s umbrella. Yagyu grabs the umbrella in midair and smacks Leafa five times in succession, followed by a sixth swing that gets parried by a swing of Leafa’s sword. 40 Leafa goes in for a big swing, but Yagyu jumps into the air, extends her umbrella, and slams it down onto Leafa. Leafa gets back onto her feet quickly and takes several slashes at Yagyu, who starts to bleed slightly. Leafa knocks Yagyu towards a wall, with Yagyu sent skidding against the floor, back on the ground. 35 (Light and Silence fades out) Yagyu flips back onto her feet before taking out a small scroll, which she tosses into the air above her. Yagyu: “...Shinobi… Transformation!” A bright light envelops Yagyu, forcing Leafa to look away. When Leafa looks back, Yagyu’s clothes have changed, with a whole new school uniform. And larger body parts, to put it lightly. 27 (Light and Silence fades back in; 0:32-0:59) Leafa, pushing past the change of appearance, dashes forward and slashes Yagyu far into the air before flying upwards, a pair of wings appearing on her back. Leafa continues to hit Yagyu further and further into the air, until she goes in for the fourth hit, which Yagyu blocks. Yagyu bashes Leafa before grabbing her with her legs, dragging the two down to the ground. 20 Yagyu kicks off of Leafa before the two could land. Leafa hits the ground with a thud while Yagyu lands without harm. Leafa gets off of the ground, noticing her health is low. Yagyu comes back with several more swings, which Leafa blocks. 15 Yagyu steps back before lifting her extended umbrella into the air. A giant squid comes out of the tip before Yagyu spins around, allowing the squid’s tentacles to rapidly bash into Leafa. Leafa leaps out of the attack before flying in one place, firing twenty needles of wind at Yagyu. 8'' The squid vanishes as Yagyu is hit by many of the needles, allowing Leafa to dash forward and take a good slash, causing some blood to spill from Yagyu. ''5 Leafa turns around to take the final slash, but Yagyu is nowhere to be seen. 3'' Suddenly, Leafa gets slammed from above by Yagyu. ''2 Yagyu lifts her umbrella up towards Leafa. 1'' Yagyu extends her umbrella, creating a strong gust of wind that knocks Leafa back into a wall. '''K.O.!' The wall crumbles onto Leafa, leaving her with no health left. Her body disappears as Yagyu is teleported away. Shortly after A respawn timer appears on the NerveGear unit worn by Kirigaya Suguha, the player behind Leafa. She signs out of ALfheim Online, setting her NerveGear down and walking out of the room, unaware about how massive the events she just took part in were. Results (Cue Yagyu's Theme) YAGYU ADVANCES TO ROUND 2!!! Voting *Leafa must win: 11 *'Yagyu must win: 16' *'Leafa must live: 14' *Leafa must die: 2 Links *Tournament main page can be found here . Category:Supreme Multiversal Tournament Category:Sword Art Online vs. Senran Kagura themed One Mintue Melees Category:2019